The use of LEDs in all types of lighting fixtures is increasing. In some instances discrete LEDs are used, but in other instances chip on board (COB) LEDs are used. A COB LED includes multiple LEDs packaged as a single device.
In a lighting fixture that uses multiple COB LEDs or multiple clusters of discrete LEDs, the devices may be connected using wire so that one COB LED or one LED cluster is at one end of a wire and another COB LED or another LED cluster is at the other end of the wire. However, it may be difficult to manage the wiring between the COB LEDs or the LED clusters, resulting in high rework and field replacement issues.
In some instances a COB LED may be placed in a COB holder and the COB LEDs may be connected by connecting their respective holders. However, the use of COB holders does not eliminate the wiring issues between the COB LEDs.
It would be advantageous to be able to connect COB LEDs and clusters of LEDs to one another to address the wiring issues between the COB LEDs and the LED clusters.